


i'm so proud of you

by wildforwyld



Series: Songless Singles [3]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Shame, parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: It's almost comforting to him. It shouldn't be.
Series: Songless Singles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	i'm so proud of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamliterallyahotpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once I’m Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294127) by [iamliterallyahotpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/pseuds/iamliterallyahotpocket). 



> I was reading Frog's mega whump, and i got to a specific line and it made me think :D unforunately it's too late for me to keep reading the fic now so it'll have to wait until tomorrow :C but I WILL READ IT >:DDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> The italicized text comes from the mega whump, which is listed as a fic this work was inspired by

_"It's all because of you, Wyld! Didn't I tell you? Mayhem might finally get out of debt if you keep this up!"_

These words, spoken to him by his boss as he oiled his way across the floor, should not have had the impact they did. They should not have made him feel warm and happy, as if he had done something right. He almost tricked himself into believing that CEO Park might have been proud of him. It made him feel good, like an odd warmth of a birthday candle you didn't even recognize until you were cold enough to notice. 

It shouldn't comfort him. CEO Park shouldn't sound like a pleased parent, congratulating their kid for an A on a test. 

And yet, he does. Jaewon, as he shouldn't, indulges in it. At least somebody says he's doing a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> [LiT Fic Discord](https://discord.gg/JAXtejPa9C)


End file.
